


On my way to death.

by Candycanepuppy



Category: DC Universe Online, DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Prank war.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycanepuppy/pseuds/Candycanepuppy
Summary: Barry listens to Hal. He’s going to die. That’s all you need to know.





	On my way to death.

**Author's Note:**

> Barry’s point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It started as a harmless prank. Not so sure if it’s harmless anymore.

I think bruce is going to kill me. Right after he kills hal. Unless I do it for him. I have decided I will never play a prank with Hal again. What happened was Hal asked me to do a favor for him. Of course I said, Sure Hal, What is it?

He responded with this. Soo Barry… I need your help with a prank I’m going to play on…

I saw him think for a moment. That was not a good thing. He finished with Kara, Supergirl.

Of course I wasn’t worried about Kara, She wouldn't blame me she would blame Hal and would just prank him back. Of course she would ask me to help. I always wonder why everyone asks me when they need help? Clark could do better. Actually Bruce could.

So Hal what is this prank? I asked him. After a minute he responded with, So you know how the computers in the base greet everyone with, Hello, Barry Allen/Flash.

Yes. I respond. He finished what he was saying with Well I’m going to program the computers to say Hello, Spooky The Bat Whisper.

How is that a prank on Kara? She never uses the computer. That would only effect Bruce or Martian Manhunter. Wait, The prank is to get back at bruce isn’t it?

Ya it is. I didn’t tell you because I thought you wouldn’t help me. He answered.

Well I Won’t! No way am I going to get bruce mad. He doesn’t hate me yet. I don’t want him to hate me. I replied.

Come on Barry. I need your help. He told me.

Why should I help you Hal? I asked.

Because you don’t want me dead? I am your best friend. He answered.

So you want to get caught? I asked.

No! But Bats put a safeguard on my computer account after last time… He replied.

He actually did that?!?! I whisper shouted.

Yep. Now I’m not allowed to be near the computer without another person. That was Diana's idea. That was also the nicest idea. He told me.  
  
Ohh, I was worried he went with the idea board. What were the other ideas? I asked having missed this meeting because of a date with Iris.  
First THERE IS A BOARD WITH PUNISHMENTS ON IT? Anyway, The second least cruel idea was to shock me when I touched the computer. That was Olivers idea.

The board is labled When Hal or a Different league member is acting like Hal. I told him. I named it.

Really Barry? Really? He yelled.

Sorry. Anyway lets start, AND if bats finds out about this all I did was stand here, Okay? I say as quietly as possible.  
  
This is how I began my trip to death, Hal decided to play a prank.


End file.
